This Has No Title
by Lauren - the original chipmunk
Summary: COMPLETED! Sequel is up! Please review! This includes new character as well as all the other Cliff-hangers.
1. Chapter 1

This Has No Title By Lauren M  
  
Summary: This is a story about two new students Jason and Amy, as well as everyone else, including David and Auggie.  
  
Disclaimer and stuff: I do not own any of the characters except Jason and Amy and have probably portrayed the characters incorrectly because seeing I live in Australia I have never seen a single episode; I have only read things about Higher Grounds. I also apologise for the swearing and the way I have written it in a script style. I did it in that style because I hate using the words said, replied, etc. I also know nothing about camping, so if there's something wrong then ignore it.  
  
*This is my first fan fiction, so don't be too harsh, you can email me at opasd@hotmail.com please write 'Fan Fiction' in the subject box or I might delete it.*  
  
Chapter 1 - Amy  
  
Amy Houston: age 16, Blonde. She is at Horizon because after her Father died in a car accident she went to live with her Aunt because her Mother didn't want to look after her. Amy's Aunt noticed she was failing all subjects at school, not because she is stupid, but because she didn't try. Amy is withdrawn and her Aunt could hardly get a word out of her. As a last resort she was sent to Horizon.  
  
Outside The Cliff-hangers are waiting outside for Peter to start Group. Peter walks up with Amy. Amy is wearing tracksuit pants and an old jumper.  
  
Ezra to Auggie: Not bad if you ignore that horrible fashion sense.  
  
Auggie: Wonder what she's in for.  
  
Ezra: We'll soon find out.  
  
Peter: Hey guys, this is Amy Houston.  
  
All: Hey, etc.  
  
Ezra: Hi, I'm Ezra. Where have you been all my life?  
  
Amy: I'm a lesbian.  
  
Ezra: Oh (turns away embarrassed)  
  
Juliette to Amy: Really, are you?  
  
Amy: Nuh, but it shut them up. (Juliette smiles at Amy, but Amy looks away)  
  
Peter: How about we get started and you can tell us about yourself. (They all sit on the grass in a circle and Peter signals to Amy to stand up.)  
  
Amy (still sitting): I'm Amy (Peter waits for her to go on, but she doesn't, she just looks at the ground.)  
  
Peter: Ok. How about we go round the circle and introduce ourselves to Amy. Ezra you go first.  
  
Ezra (still embarrassed): Um. I'm Ezra and um. I'm sorry bout before. I'm here cos my family's screwed.  
  
Auggie: I'm Augusto, but people here call me Auggie.  
  
Shelby: (not impressed by the attention Amy is getting from the guys) I'm Shelby and I'm going out with Scott. (Hinting that Amy should stay away from him.)  
  
Scott: I'm Scott and I've been here just over a year.  
  
Daisy: My name's Daisy and my family is also screwed.  
  
David: I'm David and I've got ADD, as a result I'm extremely bored with this. (Scott rolls his eyes)  
  
Juliette: I'm Juliette and I'm a cutter and bulimic,  
  
Shelby (smiling at Juliette): She hates food; she thinks it's out to get her, like there's a conspiracy against her.  
  
Juliette: Shut up, what would you know. (Through all this Amy is just looking down, not saying anything.)  
  
Scott (whispering to Shelby): Is she stoned?  
  
Shelby: Probably.  
  
Peter: Ok that's all for today I guess, Juliette can you show Amy around today. (Everyone gets up to leave and head for the Dining Hall for lunch)  
  
Dining Hall Juliette is sitting next to Amy, Juliette isn't eating she's only staring at her food  
  
Shelby to Juliette: Sorry to disappoint you, but it won't disappear if you look at it for long enough. (Juliette glares at Shelby) Just eat it all ready! (Juliette starts eat, but has a pained look on her face.)  
  
Scott to Shelby: We'll make a counsellor out of you yet.  
  
Auggie to Amy: So, why are you here? (Amy stands up and leaves) Weird chick. (Juliette runs after her)  
  
Girls Dorm Room Amy is gathering up some clothes on her way to the shower. Juliette walks in.  
  
Juliette: What's the matter? (Amy ignores her) Auggie didn't mean anything by that. (Amy walks into the shower and shuts the door in Juliette's face.)  
  
Juliette: Fine, be that way (under her breathe) (She turns to leave then decides to wait cos she has to show Amy where the classroom is anyway.) (1/2 hour later Amy gets out of the shower and is surprised to see Juliette still waiting)  
  
Amy: Thought you would have left.  
  
Juliette: Well you need to know where the classroom is, class starts in 5 minutes, we'd better go, the teacher hates it when we're late.  
  
Amy: Yeah you're right, can't be late on the first day. (Sarcastically)  
  
In the classroom Juliette and Amy walk in a couple of minutes late.  
  
Teacher: Hurry up girls, you must be Amy. (He puts out his hand to shake hers, but she ignores it and looks away) Ok. you can sit in Kat's old desk. (He points to a desk next to Shelby) Here's a workbook; I don't give out any homework, so you can keep it at the back in the shelves. (Amy sits in the desk next to Shelby)  
  
Shelby to Scott: (who is sitting on the other side of her) Great, now I have to sit next to her, can my day get any better.  
  
Scott: What have you got against her? You don't even know her.  
  
Shelby: She's up herself. She thinks she's so much better; she won't even talk to us!  
  
Scott: There's probably a reason why she doesn't want to talk.  
  
Shelby: I'm gonna ask her.  
  
Scott: Shelby, no! (Shelby turns towards Amy)  
  
Shelby to Amy: Why won't you talk to us? Is it just that you're too good to talk to such low lives?  
  
Amy: (looks at Shelby and without any expression she says.) Words are dangerous things. (She then looks away)  
  
Shelby: What's that supposed to mean? (Amy ignores her) (Shelby gives Scott a confused look.) (Meanwhile the teacher is holding up a book and reading from it)  
  
Teacher: Auggie, can you please read the next paragraph please.  
  
Auggie: Do I have to?  
  
Teacher: It's good practise.  
  
Auggie: Great. (Auggie starts reading, but stumbles over the words and makes a lot of mistakes.) (Amy who was previously looking out the window turns in her chair to look at Auggie. She is amazed at how bad he is at reading.)  
  
Auggie: (He stops reading) This is stupid. I can't!  
  
Teacher: Ok you can stop, but see me after class. Amy why don't you read, I'll tell you when to stop. (Shelby smiles at Scott)  
  
Shelby to Scott: This should be interesting; Peter said she's been failing all her subjects! (Amy starts to read, she reads fast and doesn't make a mistake, but her voice is flat and emotionless)  
  
Teacher: (He eventually stops Amy.) Very good. (He is surprised at how good she is. Shelby looks at Scott in disbelief.)  
  
Later, girls' dorm room Everyone is getting ready to play a game of football. Amy is lying on her bed reading a book, she is ignoring everyone else. As they start to leave for the oval Juliette notices that Amy isn't getting ready.  
  
Juliette: Aren't you coming? (She waits for a reply and gets nothing) You won't get hurt or anything, it doesn't matter if you can't play, I can't play. (She wait and still gets nothing, Juliette is nervous so she keeps talking.) Why don't you just watch? Come on. (Amy sighs and follows Juliette onto the oval.)  
  
On the oval David is throwing the ball to Scott while Peter is organising the teams. Peter puts Amy on the same team as Juliette, but Amy walks over to a tree and sits down to read her book.  
  
Later, boys' dorm room  
  
Scott: What do you think is up with Amy?  
  
David: She's hell weird, man.  
  
Auggie: She's only been here one day, she'll settle.  
  
Ezra: She's a lesbian, you know! (They all look at Ezra)  
  
Scott: Hate to burst your little fantasy, but she was kidding when she said that!  
  
Ezra: No she wasn't! (Everyone looks at him again) Yeh, whatever.  
  
Auggie: You think Peter knows why she's here?  
  
Scott: Of course he does.  
  
Auggie: Yeah, but what I mean is does he really know why she's like that?  
  
Scott: Why don't you ask him?  
  
Auggie: Like he'd tell me, doesn't it come under patient confidentially?  
  
Scott: Ask him that too then.  
  
David: She's hot though.  
  
Scott: I don't think you have much of a chance.  
  
David: (Sarcastic) Why not, I'm smart, good looking, athletic.  
  
Scott: (interrupting) Modest, arrogant.  
  
David: (Sarcastic) Hey, I'm not arrogant, I'm perfect!  
  
Scott: Sure  
  
David: (Getting annoyed) Well at least I don't go around screwing.  
  
Scott: Shut your mouth, you don't know what you're talking about!  
  
Auggie: Yo, stop it, I don't want blood on the carpet!  
  
Scott (walking away): Why are we so caught up with why Amy's here, how about we look closer to home, why are you here? (Looking at David)  
  
David: Me? You know why, I've got ADD.  
  
Scott: You're not the only guy in the world with ADD, so why are you here?  
  
David: (Stalling) What do you care?  
  
Scott: I just do, ok.  
  
David: What you wanna make yourself feel better? Is that it? Oh, let's torment the stuck up rich kid, isn't this fun.  
  
Scott: What? No, what are you talking about? I just think it's time you tell someone.  
  
David: All my freaking life I've had this and I'm sick of it, sorry if I'm not good enough for you! (David storms out of the dorm, the rest stand there shocked)  
  
Scott: I think we got our answer. 


	2. Chapter 2 & 3

This Has No Title By Lauren M  
  
Summary: This is a story about two new students Jason and Amy, as well as everyone else, including David and Auggie.  
  
Disclaimer and stuff: I do not own any of the characters except Jason and Amy and have probably portrayed the characters incorrectly because seeing I live in Australia I have never seen a single episode; I have only read things about Higher Grounds. I also apologise for the swearing and the way I have written it in a script style. I did it in that style because I hate using the words said, replied, etc. I also know nothing about camping, so if there's something wrong then ignore it.  
  
*This is my first fan fiction, so don't be too harsh, you can email me at opasd@hotmail.com please write 'Fan Fiction' in the subject box or I might delete it.*  
  
Chapter 2 - Honesty  
  
The Next Day Girls' Dorm Room  
  
Dorm is empty except for Amy who is lying on her bed. Auggie enters even through guys aren't allowed in the girls' dorm.  
  
Auggie: Hey, have you seen Shelby, Scott's looking for her. (Amy doesn't respond in any way)  
  
Auggie: You all right? (He goes and sits on the end of her bed.) What's up? (Amy doesn't move)  
  
Auggie: What are you hiding, what's your secret?  
  
Amy: I don't have a secret.  
  
Auggie: We all do, that's why we're here.  
  
Amy: (Looking at Auggie) What's yours?  
  
Auggie: I'll tell you if you tell me. (He waits for her to reply, but she doesn't.) Ok, I'll tell you anyway. My brother's in a gang and I got mixed up in it all and that's when I got this. (Auggie shows Amy a scar on his stomach)  
  
Amy: What happened?  
  
Auggie: It's not important, but I got sent here cos I started taking shit loads of drugs and tagging every wall in sight.  
  
Amy: Why?  
  
Auggie: Dunno.  
  
Amy: Didn't you go to school?  
  
Auggie: Course I did, what gave you that idea?  
  
Amy: It's just that. you don't read too well.  
  
Auggie: I'm dyslexic. Anyway, how about you, why were you failing all your subjects, I mean you're hell smart.  
  
Amy: Didn't see the point of trying.  
  
Auggie: Why?  
  
Amy: I know what you're doing.  
  
Auggie: Come on, what have you got to hide?  
  
Amy: (Looking away) I can't tell you.  
  
Auggie: Why not, I won't tell anyone.  
  
Amy: Yeah, but if you do it'll make everything worse.  
  
Auggie: Come on, can things get much worse? You're in a school full of crazy teenagers.  
  
Amy: (looking away) My mum's not normal.  
  
Auggie: (Joking cos he's nervous) Is anyone's?  
  
Amy: No, she's like sick.  
  
Auggie: What sort of sick?  
  
Amy: She's paranoid schizophrenic.  
  
Auggie: (looking worried) What's that?  
  
Amy: She kinda thinks that people are. after her.  
  
Auggie: What, like the CIA?  
  
Amy: Nuh, normal people, people she's just met. She thinks everyone hates her and are trying to ruin her life. She's paranoid. (She looks at Auggie, he looks confused) I don't know, the voices inside her head tell her everyone is against her.  
  
Auggie: Can't she take some pills or something?  
  
Amy: She doesn't think anything is wrong with her and if someone tells her there is, it just makes it worse.  
  
Auggie: Why didn't you tell someone?  
  
Amy: Cos if she found out I had, then she'd turn against me. She never left the house, cos she thought if she did people would talk to her. My friends knew there was something wrong, but they didn't know what it was and I couldn't tell them. They got really annoyed when I wouldn't talk about my family and they stopped seeing me out of school, like they'd still talk to me in school, but that was it. So I'd be spending all my spare time at home with my mum. She'd stay in her room all day and cry.  
  
Auggie: I don't know what to say, see isn't it better now that you've told someone?  
  
Amy: I still feel the same.  
  
Auggie: How's that? How do you feel?  
  
Amy: Like I'm not alive, I don't feel anything anymore.  
  
Auggie: Nothing? Aren't you angry with your mother for not getting help?  
  
Amy: It's like I feel sympathetic towards her cos it wasn't her fault, but angry that she wouldn't get help, she wouldn't get help even for me, she didn't care about what it was doing to me. The two feeling sorta cancel each other out, so I end up feeling nothing. It's like maths. (Trying to explain)  
  
Auggie: You're so different to anyone I've ever met.  
  
Amy: Thanks for that boost in confidence.  
  
Auggie: Nuh, it's good.  
  
Amy: Ok. (Not sure of what to say) (Auggie leans over to kiss Amy, but Amy pushes him away.)  
  
Amy: What are you doing? Get off me!  
  
Auggie: Sorry, I didn't mean to! Lets just forget it ever happened ok. (Pleading to Amy. They just sit there not talking.)  
  
Amy: You'd better go.  
  
Auggie: I guess. (He stands up to leave, but Amy grabs his hand.)  
  
Amy: You won't tell anyone what I told you, will you?  
  
Auggie: You have my word. (Auggie smiles. Amy is still holding on to his hand, he looks down at it and Amy lets go guiltily/embarrassed)  
  
Later Dining Hall The Cliff-hangers are eating dinner, except Juliette who is destroying hers; she is moving it round her plate and mashing it up.  
  
Shelby to Juliette: What are you doing?  
  
Juliette: Shut up Shelby.  
  
Shelby: Oh! Queenie's getting annoyed!  
  
Amy to Shelby: Leave her alone! (The Cliff-hangers look surprised; it's the first time Amy has spoken in a group.)  
  
Shelby to herself: Fine (Auggie is looking at Amy, she looks up and sees him looking at her, he smiles at her but she just looks away. Auggie frowns and continues eating)  
  
In Group - after dinner  
  
Peter: Ok, how about we go around the circle saying how we feel at this moment, Auggie, you start.  
  
Auggie: Confused (looking at Amy, Peter notices this)  
  
Ezra: Content  
  
David: Bored (Scott rolls his eyes) (Scott goes to say something, but Ezra buts in)  
  
Ezra: Horny (Scott glares at him)  
  
Scott: I was happy, but now I'm annoyed. (Looking at Ezra)  
  
Ezra: It was too easy man, just couldn't help myself!  
  
Peter: Ezra, don't interrupt, Shelby, continue.  
  
Shelby: Um. fine.  
  
Daisy: Dark.  
  
Amy: Empty.  
  
Juliette: Happy.  
  
Peter: Ok, we'll leave it there, Lights out in half an hour. (Everyone gets up to leave)  
  
Girls' Dorm Room - Midnight Everyone is asleep, except Amy. Auggie sneaks in and goes to Amy's bed; she closes her eyes and pretends to be asleep.  
  
Auggie: Amy, you asleep? (Whispering)  
  
Amy: What do you want? (Eyes still closed)  
  
Auggie: To talk. (She opens up her eyes)  
  
Amy: Can't it wait?  
  
Auggie: No, please just come outside. (They go outside)  
  
Amy: Ok, what do you want to say?  
  
Auggie: You know what happened before, when we, you know.  
  
Amy: (interrupting.) My memory isn't that bad and it wasn't an every day occurrence for me.  
  
Auggie: Yeah, well, I think we should just stay friends.  
  
Amy: Oh, ok, good, that's the way it should be. (Slightly disappointed, but trying not to show it)  
  
Auggie: Ok, um, well good night then (turning to leave)  
  
Amy: Yeah, bye. (Going back into the dorm, but looking back at Auggie walking away)  
  
Chapter 3 - Knives and Secrets  
  
Jason Harding: age 16, was abused by alcoholic father since a kid, father almost killed him with a knife when he was 15; he has a large scar on his chest. Jason denies that it was his father that stabbed him, he says he (Jason) did it by accident, Social Services knew he was lying, but couldn't do anything about it. Jason tried to kill himself recently; he slit his wrists, and has scars on both his wrists. He spent a month in hospital, then was sent to Horizon by Social Services.  
  
A week later Jason arrives in the morning and spends most of the morning in Peter's office. Jason meets the Cliff-hanger at lunch time.  
  
Lunch time.  
  
Jason: (looking down at the stew, moving round the chucks of what appears to be meat) Have they done the post mortem yet?  
  
Scott: (smiling) You'll get used to it  
  
Shelby: Or just don't eat it, like Juliette. (Scott looks at Jason moving the food around and notices scars on his wrists, Scott looks up and sees Jason looking at him. Scott doesn't say anything)  
  
Juliette to Jason: (ignoring Shelby) Why are you here?  
  
Jason: None of your business  
  
Juliette: Come on are you a druggie, cutter, violent, what?  
  
Jason: I don't get on with my parents, good enough?  
  
Juliette: (being naïve) Is that all, I mean people here usually have serious problems.  
  
Jason: What do you mean is that all? What, you want me to go on? (Notices everyone looking at him) Uh, never mind. (Gets up and leaves)  
  
Shelby to Juliette: Good one. (Peter walks up)  
  
Peter: Group in half an hour, hang on where's Jason?  
  
Ezra: He had to go.  
  
Peter: Where? What did you do now?  
  
Juliette: Nothing.much.  
  
Peter: Ok split up, we have to find him, if you do, don't say anything to annoy him, ok, just get me. (The Cliff-hangers look confused) Don't ask any questions, just find him! (Scott and David go to their dorm; the rest split up and go in different directions) Scott opens up the door to their dorm and sees Jason sitting on his bed. Scott signals to David to go get Peter, then he enters the dorm.)  
  
Scott: (nervously) Hey Jason, sorry bout before. (Scott walks towards Jason)  
  
Jason: (looking up) Piss off!  
  
Scott: Are you alright?  
  
Jason: (Holding up a knife from the Dining Hall, for Scott to see) I told you, fuck off!  
  
Scott: Woow, um, ok. (He walks backwards out the door and sees Peter running over)  
  
Scott to Peter: He's in there, and he's got a knife.  
  
Peter: Shit! Ok, stay out here, oh, and get ready to call an ambulance. (Scott and David look at each other) (Peter enters)  
  
Peter: Hey Jason, what are you doing? (He starts walking toward Jason)  
  
Jason: (looking up.) Giving people what they want!  
  
Peter: No one wants this! How about you give me the knife and I'll show you.  
  
Jason: Piss off!  
  
Peter: (walking towards Jason) Come on, I can help you!  
  
Jason: No you can't! (He starts to pull up his sleeve, exposing his wrist which already has scars on it. Peter lunges for the knife and grabs it off Jason, Jason starts crying and hugging himself, Peter walks outside and gives the knife to Scott)  
  
Peter: Take it back to the kitchen. (Scott looks at it and takes it; he makes his way to the dining hall)  
  
Peter to David: You can go now.  
  
David: Uh, ok. (He starts after Scott) (Peter walks back into the dorm and helps Jason up; they walk out and up to the main building, Scott and David watch)  
  
David: Geez, that can't be good.  
  
Scott: Yeah. Wonder what happened to him to make him want to do that.  
  
2 days later Jason comes back to the dorm in the afternoon, not saying anything. The Cliff-hangers are unsure to whether they should say anything. Scott has been told by Peter to keep an eye on him.  
  
Dining room, dinner time  
  
Juliette to Jason: (nervous) Um, Jason. (Jason looks up; it is the first time since he tried to kill himself that someone has spoken to him.) I'm, um. sorry about before. (Juliette looks as though she thinks he's about to jump across the table and strangle her.)  
  
Jason: (Looking down) It's fine.  
  
Juliette: No, it's not, I shouldn't have said it.  
  
Jason: (getting angry, but trying not to show it, he clenches his fist.) It's ok, just drop it! (No one else says anything for a while.)  
  
Jason to everyone: I was under the impression that we're allowed to talk here. (Everyone looks at him) Someone say something!  
  
Scott: Um, are we gonna finish that game of football tomorrow? (Making conversation)  
  
Ezra: (Glancing at Jason who is looking down and moving his food round the plate) Uh, yeah, I guess. (No one says anything)  
  
Juliette: That was fun today (laughing nervously)  
  
Shelby: Only cos you were winning.  
  
Auggie: Yeah, we'll get you tomorrow though. (Glancing at Jason who is looking down)  
  
Shelby: The only reason you were winning is that you've got Scott on your team, isn't that right Scott. (Kissing Scott on the check)  
  
Scott: Definitely. (Joking) (Everyone is quiet again; Scott desperately tries to think of something to say, but fails. Jason gets up and leaves without having eaten anything.)  
  
Scott: I'd better go after him. (Scott kisses Shelby then leaves)  
  
Guys' Dorm Room Jason is sitting on his bed reading, Scott walks in, watching Jason and sits on his bed pretending to be looking for something. Scott looks up and meets Jason's eyes.  
  
Jason: You following me. (Not really a question, more a statement)  
  
Scott: What? No. (Not sure of what to say)  
  
Jason: Yeah right, whatever. (Not believing him) I don't need a babysitter you know; I'm a big boy now. (Smiling fakely. Scott doesn't know what to say so he gets out a pad and pen and pretends to be writing.)  
  
Outside, Early morning  
  
Everyone looks half asleep they all have tents and camping gear, Peter walks up.  
  
Peter: Ok, is everyone ready?  
  
Ezra: Ready as I'll ever be, which isn't that ready come to think of it, I'm going back to bed. (He doesn't move though.)  
  
Shelby: Can't we do this later, it's too early!  
  
Peter: The earlier the better  
  
Shelby: Not for me!  
  
Peter: Ok, I've split you up into two groups, the first group is; David, Shelby, Juliette, Scott. (Shelby smiles) and Jason (Shelby frowns). The other group is everyone else; Auggie, Ezra, Amy and Daisy. You'll be out there for three days, two nights and try not to kill each other, all right. Your aim is to get to know all the member of your group. I've given you a list of questions about the team members. I want all of you to find out and remember their answers; I'll be testing you after. Since Amy and Jason are fairly new and don't know many people it will be harder for them, so I've put them in different teams to even it out. I've given you both maps of the camping sites, there will be no contact with the other group, you can go now, good luck. (They start leaving.)  
  
Peter to Scott: Can you watch Jason for me and if anything happens call me on this. (Handing him a two-way radio) (The two groups head of in different directions)  
  
In the Forest - Scott's group  
  
Juliette to Scott: (complaining) How much longer?  
  
Scott: Are you gonna be the voice of doom and gloom this entire trip?  
  
Juliette: Yes, I didn't have time for a shower and I'm tired! (Shelby rolls her eyes)  
  
Scott: Well, for your information we should be there in about an hour. (Scott looks over to Jason, who hasn't said a thing)  
  
Scott: You ok?  
  
Jason: (looking at Scott, surprised that someone cares) Me? Yeah fine.  
  
Auggie's Group Auggie and Ezra are in front, while Daisy and Amy lag behind. Auggie stops to wait for Amy, hoping to talk.  
  
Auggie to Amy: We should be at the camp site soon (Amy nods, Auggie thinks of something to say) Look Amy, I um, (Amy looks at him hoping he will go on) the thing is I kinda, um, what I'm trying to say is I.  
  
Ezra: (Interrupting) Auggie, you got the map?  
  
Auggie: Yeah here (Auggie looks relieved, Amy looks disappointed, Ezra walks over and takes the map.)  
  
Ezra: We should be fairly close.  
  
Auggie: I think there's a clearing over there (pointing)  
  
Ezra: Yeah that's it. (Auggie leaves Amy and jogs to the clearing where he and Ezra start to put up the tents, Amy sighs and joins them, Daisy who was watching smiles.)  
  
Daisy to Amy: You two are acting like kids on a first date.  
  
Amy: What do you mean?  
  
Daisy: He so likes you!  
  
Amy: I guess. I just wish he'd say something.  
  
Daisy: He will when he's ready  
  
Amy: Yeah, but when will that be?  
  
Daisy: You could always make the first move.  
  
Amy: No way, I'd be too embarrassed.  
  
Daisy: Well that's how he feels.  
  
Amy: I guess, but I don't know if I want a relationship yet. (Thinking) 


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Camping & Questions  
  
Scott's Group At the camp site. Scott and David are putting up one tent while Juliette and Shelby are arguing over how to put up the other tent. Jason is getting out the food and seeing what they can eat.  
  
Shelby: (Pointing) That pole goes in that thing and that clip thing goes on that thing. (Getting frustrated)  
  
Juliette: What? No, that thing goes with that thing, then you put that thing with that plastic bit on top of that thing. (Scott having finished putting up the other tent walks over smiling)  
  
Scott: What's that? (Pointing to the tent)  
  
Shelby: What do you think it is, it's a tent.  
  
Scott: Oh, it sure doesn't look like a tent.  
  
Juliette: Funny  
  
Scott: Need some help ladies?  
  
Shelby: Yes, ol' holy one (sarcastically) (Scott puts it up in a couple of minutes)  
  
Juliette: I knew there was a reason why guys exist.  
  
Shelby: Yeah, the only reason (joking) (David has lit a fire and Jason is stirring some rice in a pot over it.)  
  
Juliette: Yum, rice. (Sarcastically)  
  
Jason: It's better than the food we usually get.  
  
Juliette: Yeah. (She smiled, cos Jason was talking to her. She still felt guilty about what happened before.)  
  
Scott: Lets see what the questions are; hopefully they don't require too much effort.  
  
Shelby: Lazy.  
  
Scott: Damn right. (Reading) What is your first memory?  
  
Juliette: Great, I can't remember back that far!  
  
Shelby: It's supposed to something you remember idiot.  
  
Scott: (reading) What is one thing you have never told anyone? Describe your family in three words. Interesting.  
  
David: Pointless more like it.  
  
Scott: You wanna start?  
  
Juliette: Now! We've got all tomorrow.  
  
Scott: Yeah, but if we start it today, then we have tomorrow to do other things. (Smiling at Shelby)  
  
David: You two need to get out more.  
  
Juliette: Get on with it.  
  
Scott: Who wants to go first?  
  
Juliette: I will.  
  
Scott: Ok. What is your first memory?  
  
Juliette: Uh, I don't know.  
  
Scott: Think.  
  
Juliette: Um, hiding behind a couch, playing hind and seek.  
  
Scott: Ok.What is one thing you have never told anyone?  
  
Juliette: Um.I stole some candy from a shop when I was 10.  
  
Shelby: Oooh! Rebel!  
  
Auggie's Group Everyone is sitting round the fire having just eaten. Amy is the last to answer the questions.  
  
Auggie to Amy: What is one thing you have never told anyone?  
  
Amy: I cheated on a maths test in year 8. I wrote the formula's on the inside of my pencil case.  
  
Auggie: (not wanting to answer the next question, but having to anyway) Describe your family in three words.  
  
Amy: (not looking happy) Um. different, insane and screwed. (Ezra and Daisy exchange looks)  
  
Auggie: That's it we're finished.  
  
Amy: Good, I'm going to bed.  
  
Auggie: But it's still early!  
  
Amy: I'm tired.  
  
Daisy: I'm going to bed too.  
  
Ezra: Great, you're gonna leave me alone with Auggie. (Amy and Daisy go to their tent and zip it up.)  
  
Ezra to Auggie: When are ya gonna talk to her?  
  
Auggie: I dunno, I don't think she likes me.  
  
Ezra: Course she does! (Inside the tent Daisy and Amy are listening)  
  
Ezra: I'll make sure you two have some time alone tomorrow.  
  
Auggie: I don't know.  
  
Ezra: (interrupting) Just talk to her, what's the worst that can happen? She tells you to go jump. No biggy.  
  
Auggie: Yeah it is!  
  
Ezra: Just do it!  
  
Auggie: I'll see tomorrow.  
  
Ezra: (getting up) I'm going to bed.  
  
Auggie: Yeah same.  
  
Daisy to Amy: (Daisy smiles at Amy) It's all falling into place.  
  
Amy: You just love match making don't ya.  
  
Daisy: Yep!  
  
Amy: Just wait til I get you and Ezra together!  
  
Daisy: You wouldn't!  
  
Amy: Try me.  
  
Daisy: Good night.  
  
Amy: Night.  
  
Scott's Group. Still around the fire place. Jason is last to answer the questions. Scott nervously starts asking.  
  
Scott: What's your first memory?  
  
Jason: Um, I don't remember. (Avoiding the question)  
  
Juliette: Just answer it. (Then regretting that she said it when he doesn't say anything)  
  
Jason: (after a long pause) My father sitting at the fire in the middle of the night drinking.  
  
Scott: Ok. what is the most life changing thing that's happened in your life? (Scott looks worried cos Jason wasn't ready to answer the questions.)  
  
Jason: (Still looking down) Being in hospital. (Scott waits for him to go on, but he doesn't.)  
  
Scott: What is one thing you have never told anyone? (Silently cursing Peter for making him ask Jason these questions)  
  
Jason: (trying to think of something not too bad that he can say) I once knocked over a lamp and broke it; I had to glue it back together so my father wouldn't find out. (Scott noticed that instead of saying 'my dad' like most people do, Jason called his father, 'his father'.)  
  
Scott: Describe your family in three words. (Scott looked at Shelby nervously)  
  
Jason: (thinking of a way to get out of answering) Um. I'm tired, I'm going to bed. (He starts to get up, but stops when he sees everyone looking at him strangely) Ok. (Sitting back down) three word huh, (He becomes very agitated) Lets see, my family, three words. (Trying to think of something to say, he laughs nervously. His left hand is rubbing his right wrist.) Um, happy, close, loving (he says quickly and gets up to leave, obviously lying) I'm going to bed (he says without turning round, he goes into one of the tents. The rest sit there not knowing what to say, finally Scott speaks.)  
  
Scott: Well, it's late; I'm going to bed too.  
  
Shelby: Yeah, good night. (They all go to their tents)  
  
Scott's Group - Morning Jason is sitting at the remains of the fire running a stick through the ashes. No one else is up. Scott wakes up and notices Jason isn't in the tent, Scott panics and unzips the tent, he sighs when he sees Jason sitting at the fire, alive. He walks over to Jason.  
  
Scott: Sleep well?  
  
Jason: Yeah. (Lying) (David emerges from the tent.)  
  
Scott to David: Great day huh. (Wanting to annoy David)  
  
David: I slept on a rock; I have a bruise on my back, yeah terrific day.  
  
Juliette from her tent: Shut up, I'm trying to sleep.  
  
Scott: (smiling) Whoops, sorry Jules.  
  
David to Scott: Sorry, my ass. (Juliette comes out of her tent, her hair is very messy and she looks tired.)  
  
David: Nice look, I'll keep an eye out for you in the next Vogue magazine, promoting the new fashion.  
  
Juliette: Shut up David.  
  
David: Oh, you're killing me (He put his hand to his heart and pretended to cry)  
  
Juliette: Oooh! You're so annoying!  
  
David: (Grinning) Thank you.  
  
Juliette to Scott: (ignoring David) What's for breakfast?  
  
David: Three choices: 2 minute noodles, 2 minute noodles or 2 minute noodles.  
  
Scott: You can always eat those poisonous berries over there if you want. (Pointing)  
  
David: The chef highly recommends them.  
  
Juliette: I'll stick to the 2 minute noodles thanks. (Shelby comes out from the tent and yawns, she walks up to Scott and kisses him on the cheek.)  
  
Scott to Shelby: Good morning, you wanna come and get some water from the river?  
  
Shelby: Sure. (They get up and leave)  
  
At the river Scott and Shelby are filling up water bottles.  
  
Shelby: What's up with Jason?  
  
Scott: I honestly don't know. I think he's tried to kill himself before, he's got scars on his wrist, they're pretty recent I think.  
  
Shelby: That's probably what he was sent here for.  
  
Scott: Yeah (thinking)  
  
Shelby: Last night was awful, I mean listening to him answer those questions.  
  
Scott: I can't believe Peter made us do this, Jason's not ready, how's it supposed to help him.  
  
Shelby: Peter probably has a reason why he gave us the questions.  
  
Scott: Yeah, maybe.  
  
Shelby: Why do you think he tried to, you know.  
  
Scott: I dunno, something to do with his father maybe, from what he said last night, I think his father used to drink a lot.  
  
Shelby: We should ask Peter, we have a right to know  
  
Scott: Yeah.  
  
Shelby: Maybe you should talk to Jason. (Shelby and Scott finish filling the bottles and head back to camp)  
  
Scott: What would I say, what if I said the wrong thing?  
  
Shelby: I don't know. he kind of scares me, cos of the thing with the knife.  
  
Scott: I don't think he'd hurt anyone else, just himself.  
  
Shelby: What I don't get is how Peter doesn't seem to be helping him much.  
  
Scott: There isn't much he can do; Peter can't force him to open up.  
  
Shelby: He might if you talk to him (trying to convince Scott to talk to him)  
  
Scott: I've tried, but every time I do, he gets suspicious to why I care so much.  
  
Shelby: Maybe he hasn't had anyone care about him before (Really talking about herself)  
  
Scott: Yeah, maybe. (They arrive back at camp and their breakfast is ready, they sit down to eat. No one is saying anything. Jason looks up and sees Shelby mouthing something to Scott.)  
  
Jason: You can talk you know! (Slightly annoyed)  
  
Shelby: (Lying) I was just asking Scott what we are gonna do today.  
  
David: (Grinning) I bet I can guess what you two are gonna do!  
  
Shelby: Shut up. 


	4. Chapter 5 & 6

Chapter 5 - Amy and Auggie  
  
Auggie's Group - Night  
  
They have just finished dinner. Having agreed earlier to leave Amy and Auggie alone together to hopefully talk, Ezra and Daisy go to bed early. Amy and Auggie sit at the dimming fire, not talking.  
  
Auggie: Look Amy, I thought I'd better hurry up and say this. um. I really like you and I, yeah, that's it. (Auggie waits for a response)  
  
Amy: I really like you too. (Auggie smiles relieved) but, (Auggie's smile disappears) I'm not ready for a relationship. (As soon as she says it she regrets it)  
  
Auggie: (Looking away) Oh, ok. that's alright. (Amy notices how disappointed Auggie is and changes her mind; she decides not to be so cautious.)  
  
Auggie: I'd better put out the fire. (He walks over to it and kneels down pouring sand over the flames to suffocate them. Amy kneels down besides him)  
  
Amy: Auggie, (He looks at her; she tries to think of what to say, but just kisses him instead.) (Daisy and Ezra are watching for the tents)  
  
Daisy: (as Amy and Auggie kiss) Yes!  
  
Ezra: Shhhh! (putting his hand over her mouth) (Amy hears this and smiles still kissing Auggie)  
  
Scott's Group - Midnight, Scott's tent.  
  
Scott wakes up and gets out of his sleeping bag; he walks outside and sees Jason sitting in the dark at the cold fire. Jason doesn't have a torch so Scott gets his and joins Jason at the fire. Jason is looking at the scars on his wrists. Scott sits down, but Jason ignores him.  
  
Scott: What are you thinking?  
  
Jason: (Still looking down.) Nothing.  
  
Scott: Don't kill yourself.  
  
Jason: (Looking up surprised) Why not. (Jason looks at Scott in the eyes; it is the first time he has looked at anyone in the eyes since being at Horizon)  
  
Scott: Cos people care about you.  
  
Jason: (interrupting) What? Are you on drugs?  
  
Scott: No, why? (Confused)  
  
Jason: You're delusional then.  
  
Scott: Why? Cos I said that people care about you? (He waits for an answer from Jason, but doesn't get one.) We all care, all us Cliff-hangers, even though we don't know you very well. (Jason looks away) Why do you want to kill yourself?  
  
Jason: (looking down at his wrists) Cos I want it to stop.  
  
Scott: (Worried) What to stop?  
  
Jason: Everything.  
  
Scott: What happened to you?  
  
Jason: Why do you want to know so much? (Getting annoyed)  
  
Scott: Why are you so suspicious? Is it just that you don't think anyone wants to help you? Well I've got new for you, I want to help you, I care! (Jason gets up to leave) You're at Horizon to get better, to learn to be happy, to put your past behind you.  
  
Jason: No, I'm here cos it's slightly better than the fucking hospital where they watch me night and day and treat me like a fucking loony!  
  
Scott: You tried to kill yourself! (Getting angry)  
  
Jason: It's no big deal, why is everyone so worked up about it?  
  
Scott: (yelling) Cos it's stupid! (Scott realizes that he shouldn't have said it)  
  
Jason: So I'm a loony, and I'm stupid. Great. I'm going down to the garden to eat some worms, then I'm going to bed. (Jason goes into the tent and zips it up.) (Scott stands there, Juliette unzips her tent and she and Shelby pop their heads out.)  
  
Shelby: Everything ok?  
  
Scott: (looking worried) Yeah, it's just didn't go as planned.  
  
Shelby: No one can't say you didn't try.  
  
Scott: Yeah  
  
Shelby: Good night.  
  
Scott: Night. (Shelby zips up the tent. Scott goes into his tent, looks at Jason who has his eyes closed and gets into his sleeping bag.)  
  
The next morning Auggie's Group  
  
Daisy is waiting for Amy to wake up. Amy stirs and Daisy asks bluntly:  
  
Daisy: So, how was it?  
  
Amy: How was what? (Half asleep)  
  
Daisy: The kiss!  
  
Amy: Oh, it was good (smiling secretively)  
  
Daisy: I'm sure it was! Come on, I'll make you breakfast. (Daisy and Amy walk over to the fire where Ezra and Auggie are already making breakfast. Ezra grins at Daisy and Daisy raises her eyebrows at him. Auggie smiles nervously at Amy, who goes and sits next to him. Daisy sits down. She and Ezra both look at Auggie and Amy.)  
  
Auggie: What?  
  
Daisy: Nothing.  
  
Scott's Group  
  
Everyone is packing up, Scott looks at Jason who is ignoring everyone. Scott takes one more look at the camp site and they all leave for the long trek back to Mt. Horizon.  
  
Lunch time  
  
Scott's Group have stopped for lunch and have just finished.  
  
David: (Lying down staring at the lake) I'm going for a swim.  
  
Scott: Ok, go (not believing him) (David gets up and wades in. Shelby hops up and pulls Scott up)  
  
Shelby: Come on! (Scott follows her, he looks behind and sees Jason watching.)  
  
Scott to Jason: You coming? (Jason reluctantly gets up and follows) (Jason is standing at the waters edge while everyone else swims. David sneaks up behind him and pushes him in. Jason stands up wet and turns round he pushes David back and Scott is forced to hold Jason back from killing David.) (Jason walks back to the bank and takes of his shirt to let it dry, he lies down and watches everyone else. After a while they all get out of the water and join Jason.) (Scott looks at Jason concerned and sees a large scar on his chest. Jason sees him looking at him and puts his still wet shirt on.)  
  
Jason: Surgery (referring to the scar.)  
  
Scott: Oh, ok. (Knowing he's lying.)  
  
Afternoon - Mt Horizon  
  
Scott's Group arrives half an hour before Auggie's Group. They go to their dorms and have showers. When everyone arrives back Peter gets them all together for Group.  
  
Peter: Ok, how did you do? Did you all answer the questions?  
  
Scott: Yeah. (Lying)  
  
Peter: Ok, how about we go through the answers you gave. Jason, what did you say for the three words describing your family? (Everyone looks at Jason)  
  
Jason: Um. (Thinking of how he can get out of answering.) (Just as Jason is about to say something, Sophie walks in, Jason is relieved)  
  
Sophie: Peter, you're needed urgently!  
  
Peter: (to the group) Ok, I'll be right back (Peter leaves.) (20 minutes later Peter comes back. He opens up the door and sees Jason is standing.)  
  
Jason to David: What did you say? (Yelling)  
  
David: I said you're a wimp! (Yelling back, the rest of the group are watching shocked. Jason walks over to David furious and pushes him off the chair; he then starts kicking him while David lies on the ground trying to protect himself. Scott runs up and grabs Jason off David while Peter runs over to David and helps him up. Peter leads David out who is holding his side. Jason sits back in his chair still angry. Peter opens up the door, and sees Sophie.)  
  
Peter to Sophie: Can you take David to the nurse.  
  
Sophie: Ok, what happened? (Concerned)  
  
Peter: Jason.  
  
Sophie: Oh. (Sophie helps David down the corridor.) (Peter walks back into the room and sighs, no one is talking, Jason looks annoyed)  
  
Peter: Ok, you can go. (They all get up to leave, Jason stays knowing what's coming)  
  
Peter: (disappointed) You're the last person I'd expect this from.  
  
Jason: Shit happens. (Not caring what happens)  
  
Peter: Why'd you do it?  
  
Jason: He's an asshole. (Trying to explain)  
  
Peter: That's just your opinion, how is this different to what your father did? At least he had an excuse! (Jason stands there speechless.)  
  
Jason: (He seems calm) Fuck you. (He gets up and leaves, Peter sighs) (As Jason leaves Scott who was listening outside stops him.)  
  
Scott: You right? (Putting his hand on Jason's shoulder)  
  
Jason: Fine. (He shrugs off Scott's hand and walks off.)  
  
Dining Hall - Dinner time  
  
The Cliff-hangers are sitting at the table, no one is talking. David is absent. David walks up and sits as far away from Jason as he can without going to another table. They all look at David worried, all except Jason who is looking down at his food not eating.  
  
Juliette: Are you ok?  
  
Daisy: What did the nurse say?  
  
David: (directing the answer to Jason) She said there's nothing broken but there's heavy bruising. (To Jason.) You're lucky I don't sue. (Jason looks up surprised)  
  
Jason: (Getting up) God you're sad! (Then he leaves)  
  
Chapter 6 - Answers  
  
The next day - Peter's Office  
  
Scott knocks on his door and enters without waiting for an answer.  
  
Peter: Yes Scott, what is it? I'm busy.  
  
Scott: (Shutting the door) This is important. Why did you send Jason on that camp?  
  
Peter: He's in the group (Confused)  
  
Scott: You made him answer questions that he isn't ready to answer! You think that helped him?  
  
Peter: I did it so he could see other people talking about their pasts, so he could see it was alright to turn to people for help. I didn't expect him to answer the questions.  
  
Scott: It put unnecessary stress on him and the rest of us!  
  
Peter: It was the only way I could think of to help him.  
  
Scott: Why don't you just talk to him? (Still annoyed)  
  
Peter: I've tried that, I've tried everything. (Scott is silent for a minute)  
  
Scott: What happened to him?  
  
Peter: I'm sorry but I can't tell you.  
  
Scott: (Annoyed) What? Why?  
  
Peter: Patient confidentiality  
  
Scott: Don't give me that crap! How is anyone supposed to help him if we don't know what's happened to him. We don't know anything about him!  
  
Peter: I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it. (Sophie walks in)  
  
Sophie: We need you again Peter.  
  
Peter to Scott: (Sighing) I'll be right back. (Sophie and Peter leave) (Scott stands there looking round the office. He sees a file on Peter's desk marked 'Jason Harding'. Scott picks it up and opens it; it contains papers and photos. He looks at the first photo and gasps. It is photo of Jason's wrists just after he attempted suicide. Scott looks at the next photo and is shocked. It is a photo of Jason without a shirt on. He has a large gash on his chest, heavy bruising on his ribs and face and several cuts on his face. It is dated one year ago. Scott is so shocked by the photos that he doesn't notice Peter is looking over his shoulder.)  
  
Peter: Not pretty, huh. (Scott jumps guiltily)  
  
Scott: Peter! I was, um.  
  
Peter: I know what you were doing. (Taking the folder from Scott)  
  
Scott: I know it's confidential, but it was just sitting there and.  
  
Peter: (interrupting) Don't worry about it, just don't do it again and don't tell anyone about what was in it, ok? You can go now. (Scott turns and starts to leave, but he turns around to face Peter)  
  
Peter: What is it?  
  
Scott: Who did that to him?  
  
Peter: (Sighing) I might as well tell you, but don't tell anyone else. Jason's father was an alcoholic, probably still is, anyway, he'd been beating Jason ever since Jason was small. One year ago, when Jason was 15, his father came home drunk and started hitting him, but that wasn't enough so his father stabbed him with a kitchen knife. The neighbours called the police and Jason was taken to hospital while his father was arrested. Jason barely survived.  
  
Scott: So, his father's in gaol?  
  
Peter: No, unfortunately. Jason told the police that it had been an accident. He said that he had been cutting vegetables and the knife slipped.  
  
Scott: Why'd he lie?  
  
Peter: He's terrified of what his father would do if he told anyone.  
  
Scott: When he was getting beaten up before, didn't anyone know, it'd be hard to cover up.  
  
Peter: Apparently everyone knew but no one could prove it and his mother would just make excuses.  
  
Scott: That's stupid, someone should have done something!  
  
Peter: (continuing) Anyway, his father who was still living with them appeared to have stopped hitting Jason, but his grades still dropped until he was failing everything. Even though Jason is smart his grades had ever been great before. About a month ago his mother came home and found Jason unconscious in the bathroom with his wrists slit, and you know the rest. (Scott is speechless)  
  
Scott: (After a while) Thanks for telling me.  
  
Peter: Just don't tell anyone else.  
  
Scott: (Still in shock) Nuh, I won't. (Scott leaves.)  
  
Guys' Dorm Room  
  
Scott goes to the dorm to be alone, but Jason is there reading. Scott goes up to him concerned.  
  
Scott: You alright?  
  
Jason: Yeah, fine (Annoyed that Scott keeps asking him the same question)  
  
Scott: (hesitantly) I know.  
  
Jason: Good for you. (Not caring or knowing what he's talking about.)  
  
Scott: (trying again) I know about your father. (Jason looks up terrified but trying not to show it.)  
  
Jason: What are you talking about? (Hoping Scott will drop the subject)  
  
Scott: I know that the scar isn't from surgery.  
  
Jason: (panicking, still denying it) You caught me out, I did it while cutting vegetables, I'm so clumsy! (He laughs nervously)  
  
Scott: Why do you keep lying about it?  
  
Jason: I'm not! (Getting desperate)  
  
Scott: You can keep denying it if you want, but I think you should tell someone. I just wanted to tell you that I understand about what happened and that if you need anyone to talk to I'm always here. (Jason looks at him speechless. Scott gets up and leaves.)  
  
Jason: (putting his head in his hands) Shit!  
  
That night - 2 am  
  
Guys' dorm  
  
Jason is asleep and is having a nightmare. He suddenly wakes up in a cold sweat.  
  
Jason: (yelling) No! (Looks around and realizes where he is, he is panting.)  
  
Ezra: (half asleep) You right man?  
  
Jason: Yeah fine. (Looks worried, Ezra goes back to sleep. Jason looks at his clock and decides not to go back to sleep, he lies there hugging himself with his eyes wide open.)  
  
Morning - 8 am  
  
Jason is sitting up in bed reading, he has bags under his eyes. Ezra turns over and sees Jason already wake.  
  
Ezra: (mumbling) You're up early.  
  
Jason: Yeah, um, the sun was in my eyes.  
  
Ezra: (not noticing that the curtains are closed) Sue it.  
  
Jason: What?  
  
Ezra: Never mind, what time is it?  
  
Jason: 8  
  
Ezra: Crap! (Getting out of bed and heading for the shower.) (Everyone else starts getting up, except David who is still asleep. Ezra gets out of the shower walks over to David who is still asleep)  
  
Ezra: (Yelling in his ear) David! Get up! (David startled, wakes up)  
  
David: What the hell? (Sees Ezra grinning) Go away. (He puts his head under the pillow)  
  
Ezra: Come on! (Walking to the empty bathroom and filling a bucket with water, cold water. He walks back over to David and pulls the pillow off his head and pours the icy water on David's head!)  
  
David: (Sitting up surprised.) Shit! What are you doing man, this is so not cool.  
  
Ezra: Thought you were a good swimmer.  
  
David: (Shivering, getting up) You suck man, that was low. (Ezra smiles as David walks to the bathroom)  
  
Peter's office - Morning  
  
Peter to Sophie: (About David) He's been here for five months and he hasn't opened up at all.  
  
Sophie: Maybe he's got nothing to open up about; I don't think he needs to be here.  
  
Peter: He was sent here cos he seriously beat up some kid apparently, but he hasn't done anything since, I think it was a one off.  
  
Sophie: Are you going to send him home?  
  
Peter: I might as well no use in keeping him here, I'll call his father.  
  
Peter's office - Midday  
  
David is waiting outside Peter's office waiting for Peter to get off the phone. Peter puts down the phone, but doesn't hang up and calls David in.  
  
Peter: I've got your father on the phone, we've decided to let you go home.  
  
David: (Doesn't seem too happy, but trying to hide it) Ok, cool! Can't wait. (David smiles fakely)  
  
Peter: You can talk to him now. (Handing the phone to David, He takes it and Peter leaves the room to give them some privacy.)  
  
David: Hi.  
  
David's Father: I thought during the holidays you could go on a camping trip with some of my new recruits, you might learn something from them. What do you think?  
  
David: I don't want to (tired of arguing)  
  
David's Father: Why not? I've already organised it. You need to make some sensible friends that will knock some sense into you.  
  
David: Yeah, cos you weren't strong enough to knock it into me yourself.  
  
David's Father: I command you not to talk to me like that, what I did was for your own good and don't think I won't do it again!  
  
David: I'm not your damn recruit, so don't talk to me like I am! I'm your son; get that into your fucking head! (Angry, Peter walks back in.) Gotta go.  
  
David's Father: David I'm warning you, don't hang up. (David hangs up)  
  
Peter: (Confused) Is it all organised?  
  
David: Yeah (Fakely smiling, he leaves) 


	5. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Sympathy, or lack of it  
  
Outside, Afternoon  
  
All the cliff-hanger guys are sitting on the oval, all except Jason who is talking to Peter. The cliff-hanger guys are talking about Jason and his father.  
  
Auggie: (Confused) Why doesn't he tell someone bout his father?  
  
Scott: He's scared of him.  
  
Auggie: But if he's locked then he can't do anything.  
  
David: Maybe he respects him. (Everyone looks at him like he's mad) What? (Defensive)  
  
Scott: He hates him.  
  
David: So? You can hate someone but still have respect for them, for what they've accomplished. (They all stare at him confused) What? You guys are freaking me out, have I grown another head?  
  
Ezra: No, just the two.  
  
David: (Glares at Ezra) Funny, you guys are weird. (He gets up and leaves)  
  
Ezra: The mind of a teenager is a dark and mysterious place. (Everyone is still confused)  
  
Guys' dorm - afternoon  
  
Jason is still with Peter. David is sitting on his bed reading a letter he has just received. He looks annoyed.  
  
Scott: (Talking about Jason) I'm really worried bout him, he won't open up.  
  
David: (Putting down the letter) I just reckon he should get over himself, so what his father liked to hit him, big deal. It's in the past, he should just put it behind him, it's not as if he has to have anything to do with his father. He should get over himself and join the human race.  
  
Scott: God! I never realised you were that much of a wanker! Can't you ever say anything nice? (David stands up ready to punch Scott)  
  
David: That's just the way I am and I'm not gonna change for anyone, including you!  
  
Scott: If you don't you're gonna have a shit life cos everyone will hate you!  
  
David: Everyone already hates me.  
  
Scott: That's cos you're a fucking bastard!  
  
David: I wish I was a bastard!  
  
Scott: Your father probably feels the same way! (Not knowing what he's talking about, he's just angry.)  
  
David: He does! Why do you think I'm here?  
  
Scott: Your father has nothing to do with this.  
  
David: Fine, then don't talk about him, he's the wanker!  
  
Scott: Why do you hate him so much? He's better than you'll ever be, you're the wanker!  
  
David: (just stands there, doesn't know what to say.) I never thought I'd say this but you're right. (He says this coldly, he is beyond being angry) I will never be the man my father is and I will never live up to anyone's expectations, so stop trying to fuckin' change me! I am what I am and if I'm a wanker then I'm a wanker.  
  
Scott: You put other people down to make yourself feel better, that's sick!  
  
David: Not as sick as you fucking your stepmother! (Scott punches David in the nose, blood goes everywhere)  
  
Scott: (Yelling) At least I didn't almost kill someone! (David puts his hand up to his nose then pushes Scott over and starts kicking him)  
  
David: (Still kicking Scott, Auggie is trying to pull him off, but he's too strong) You (Kick) want (Kick) me (Kick) to (Kick) almost (Kick) kill (Kick) someone (Kick) again? (Kick) Huh? (Auggie and Ezra pull David off, Scott gets up holding his ribs)  
  
Peter's Office  
  
Peter: What's gotten into you? You were going so well. (David doesn't say anything) I think after this incident it would be better if you stayed here at Horizon.  
  
David: (Not really disappointed) Ok.  
  
Peter: You can go.  
  
David: I don't get a punishment? (Confused)  
  
Peter: (Thinking David hates being at Mt Horizon.) I think you staying here is a fairly harsh punishment in your case.  
  
David: Yeah. (He leaves)  
  
The next day - Maths class The teacher has been called out of the class. Scott produces a rope he found earlier.  
  
Scott to Ezra: Hey man, I dare you to hang Mr Bolton's chair out the window with this rope. (Smiling)  
  
Ezra: No way man, you do it!  
  
Juliette: How sad.  
  
David: I'll do it (Scott looks at him surprised and chucks him the rope hoping David will get in trouble. David walks up the front and ties one end of the rope around a leg of the chair and the other end around a hook in the window frame. He lifts the chair and lowers it out the window. Everyone looks at him. He walks back to his seat smiling, the chair now hanging out a second storey window. A couple minutes later the teacher comes back in.)  
  
Mr Bolton: Get back to work. (Scott bursts out laughing; Mr Bolton looks at him confused. He goes to sit down, but his chair isn't behind his desk.) Mr Bolton: (looking around the classroom) Where's my chair? (Just then the rope breaks and the chair falls down to the pavement outside. Mr Bolton hearing it looks out the window and sees his chair all twisted below on the ground. He turns around and sees Scott and Ezra laughing. David is trying not to laugh.)  
  
Mr Bolton: Who did this?  
  
Ezra: Don't know Sir. (Seeing Mr Bolton and Peter couldn't prove who it was they got away with it.)  
  
Group: That night  
  
Peter: Ok, what do you want to talk about tonight?  
  
Ezra: Not anything touchy feely.  
  
Peter: Ok, what does everything about the latest scandal in the news.  
  
Scott: Which one?  
  
Ezra: Boring  
  
Peter: The one where they've discovered new recruits in the army are getting seriously bashed by commanding officers.  
  
Juliette: Oh yeah! I saw a photo of some guy and he has been beaten with a belt and he had all these gashes on his back, it was gross! (David is just sitting there going white; he suddenly gets up and runs out with his hand over his mouth. Peter gets up to follow. Ezra stands up and stops Peter.)  
  
Ezra: I'll go. (Ezra follows David to their dorm. David runs into the bathroom and throws up. Ezra waits outside the bathroom. David comes out he is very white and is shocked to see Ezra there.)  
  
Ezra: You alright?  
  
David: Yeah, it must be a bug or something.  
  
Ezra: (Not believing him) Oh, ok. (He notices that David is shaking.) Dinner'll be ready soon, you comin?  
  
David: Nuh, I'm not hungry.  
  
Ezra: Ok (He leaves)  
  
Next Day - English class, morning  
  
David and Scott are arguing (friendly) about what a poem means, (Scott has forgiven David for before.) Scott grabs David's pen and points to the paper with it. David takes Scott's pen and throws it out the window.  
  
Scott: Hey! You can go get it now!  
  
David: Yeah right, why'd I do that? I don't want the pen!  
  
Scott: Fine. I'll get it!  
  
David: You do that. (Scott waits for the teacher to write on the board then he walks over to the window and jumps into the garden outside. He bends down and picks up the pen)  
  
Teacher: Scott, (Scott freezes, the teacher is still facing the board, he doesn't know Scott is outside.) What year was this poem written?  
  
Scott: (Still outside) Um, 1956 (David is trying not to laugh.)  
  
Teacher: Right, (Still facing the board) (Scott jumps back into the room before the teacher looks around. As Scott is running back to his seat the teacher turns around and sees him sitting back down, he looks at Scott confused then continues.)  
  
Teacher: David, what is the poem about? (David starts laughing. Scott looks away trying not to laugh as well.) 


	6. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Sleep and Pills  
  
That night - 4 am  
  
Guys' dorm  
  
It's Jason's 3rd night without sleep. He is reading in bed with the light on. Auggie wakes up.  
  
Auggie: (Half asleep) Wassamadder? Turn of the light man, go to sleep!  
  
Jason: Sorry. (He turns off the light, Auggie goes to sleep. Jason lies there for a bit then gets up and goes outside where he sits on the dock.)  
  
A Week Later - 8 am  
  
Guys' Dorm All the cliff-hanger guys are getting up, David is in the bathroom having just had a shower, he has a bottle of pills and is taking one, Ezra walks in.  
  
Ezra: They your physco pills?  
  
David: (Referring to the pills that are for his ADD) Yep. (He takes one.)  
  
Ezra: What do they actually do?  
  
David: Dunno really, just stop me from being restless I guess.  
  
Ezra: I don't think they work somehow.  
  
David: Funny. (He walks out of the bathroom. Ezra follows him.)  
  
Ezra: What, so they calm you?  
  
David: I guess  
  
Ezra: Interesting. (David looks at him suspicious.)  
  
David: What?  
  
Ezra: Can I have some?  
  
David: No (laughing) I've only got enough for three more days, before I get more that is.  
  
Ezra: Come on man! Just a couple! I'll do anything!  
  
David: (Enjoying the power.) Like what?  
  
Ezra: I dunno, your English essay, I'll do that.  
  
David: Nuh, not worth it.  
  
Ezra: (Desperate.) I'll do your English homework for a month!  
  
David: Two months.  
  
Ezra: Yeah, sure, can I have them. (Putting out his hand. David takes 2 tablets out of the bottle and gives them to Ezra.)  
  
Ezra: Oh, come on! More then that!  
  
David: That's already two days I have to go without!  
  
Ezra: One more. (David gives him one more.) Good doin business with you. (Walks away.)  
  
Later that day  
  
Guys' Dorm  
  
After class. Ezra is lying on his bed smiling. David walks in.  
  
Ezra: This is cool man.  
  
David: How many you'd take?  
  
Ezra: All three. (David shakes his head and smiles.)  
  
David: You shouldn't have taken them all at the same time.  
  
Ezra: Nuh, it's cool.  
  
David: Just don't OD, ok, I don't want the responsibility of you dieing. (David walks out, Ezra smiles.)  
  
The next day - Group  
  
David hasn't had a pill in 24 hours and is sitting on the grass with the rest of the cliff-hanger pulling up the grass.  
  
Peter: I thought we'd do something different today. How about we go around the circle and each of you says one word that describes someone else. We'll start with Scott, Shelby one word to describe him.  
  
Shelby: (thinking) Gorgeous!  
  
David: (Shaking his head) How sad.  
  
Peter: Ok, Daisy you're next, what do you think of Scott?  
  
Daisy: Typical jock.  
  
Juliette: Nice? (like she's asking a question.)  
  
Amy: I don't really know him, but, he's ok.  
  
Ezra: (Joking) Weak! (He laughs)  
  
Peter: Ezra, this is serious! Jason.  
  
Jason: Confident  
  
Auggie: Cool  
  
David: (Ripping out grass restlessly.) Annoying.  
  
Scott: Speak for yourself.  
  
David: You wanna start something?  
  
Peter: Guys, don't. Ok, now lets do David. (David groans.) Scott, you start.  
  
Scott: Annoying. (Glaring at David)  
  
Shelby: Selfish (David continues to dig up the grass. His face going red.)  
  
Daisy: Arrogant  
  
Juliette: Secretive. (David looks at her surprised.)  
  
Amy: Um, outgoing. (Trying not to say anything too bad cos everyone will.)  
  
Ezra: (Smiling) Obnoxious  
  
Jason: Original (Knowing that David already doesn't like him and not wanting to make it worse.)  
  
Auggie: Judgemental.  
  
Peter: Ok, we'll leave it there for today. (Noticing how restless David is.) Lunch is in one hour and remember you're all on kitchens. (Scott groans. Everyone gets up and leaves. David goes to the basketball court. Ezra follows.)  
  
Guys' dorm  
  
Ezra walks up to David who is bouncing a basketball.  
  
Ezra: Sorry I said that, I was joking. (Lying, cos he wasn't joking.)  
  
David: Nuh, it's fine, it's true. What doesn't kill us makes us stronger, or whatever. You wanna play one on one?  
  
Ezra: You're kidding! We played football all morning! Aren't you tired?  
  
David: Nuh, I could run a 100 miles, if I wanted to that is.  
  
Ezra: Is this your ADD kicking in? (Trying to understand)  
  
David: Probably.  
  
Ezra: How bad will it get?  
  
David: I'm not going to go on a killing spree if that's what you mean.  
  
Ezra: (Ignoring last statement) Do ya think Peter will notice?  
  
David: I think he already suspects something.  
  
Ezra: Why don't you go to the nurse and get some more?  
  
David: Cos they'll want to know what happened to the rest and I don't think they'll accept the excuse that I lost them.  
  
Ezra: (trying to find the bright side.) Oh, well only 2 more days till you get more, huh.  
  
David: Can't wait. 


	7. A note from me

Hey, this isn't a chapter, just a little note. I only have one review so far, please review! I saw Higher Grounds for the first time last night and it rocked. C ya 


	8. this isn't a chapter, soon though, it's ...

Sorry this isn't a chapter, can I please have some more reviews, even if it's just to say get a life, I only have 2 so far! When I get 5, I'll add another chapter, thanks. The next chapter will include; David getting in trouble and fighting with Daisy.  
  
BabyBlueGrlo2 - I live in Australia and Higher Grounds is on at 12:30 at night/morning, it's up to Close Encounters so I haven't seen the previous episodes, thanx for the review. 


	9. Chapter 9 is finally here!

Chapter 9 - ADD and Drugs  
  
The next day  
  
The cliff-hangers are waiting for Peter to start Group.  
  
David to Ezra: (He is very restless.) Yeh, so Peter was talking to me and hey, what's up with Amy, she seems happy today, (Scott and Shelby are kissing.) Scott and Shelby should really get a room huh, when's Peter coming? This is so boring. (Ezra just stares at David.) What?  
  
Ezra: This is not good.  
  
David: What's not good?  
  
Ezra: You, you're totally restless, Peter is gonna notice.  
  
David: (frowning) Great, this is all your fault you know.  
  
Ezra: What? No it's not! You didn't have to give them to me you know! (Peter walks in. Ezra groans.)  
  
Peter: Ok, sorry I'm late, who wants to start? Scott? How are you feeling?  
  
Scott: Fine.  
  
Peter: Ok, anymore adjectives?  
  
Scott: Not really. (He smiles at Shelby. Peter sighs.)  
  
Peter: David, how bout you?  
  
David: (not paying attention.) Huh?  
  
Peter: (noticing how restless David is) How are you feeling?  
  
David: Uh, fine. (He is tapping his foot restlessly.)  
  
Peter to David: Energetic, restless?  
  
David: (Not paying attention.) Huh?  
  
Peter: Never mind. Ok, I think we'll leave it there, we don't seem to be getting anywhere. (They get up to leave.) David, stay behind, I want to talk to you.  
  
David: Great.  
  
Peter: Have you been taking your medication?  
  
David: Um. Yeh.  
  
Peter: Who'd you give it to?  
  
David: I don't know what you're talking about. Can I go?  
  
Peter: (getting angry) David! Have you taken your medication?  
  
David: No. (He looks down.)  
  
Peter: Why?  
  
David: I, um, lost it?  
  
Peter: Yeah right. I thought I could trust you to take the pills yourself, but I guess I was wrong, from now on you will have to go to the nurse everyday to get your tablets. Is that clear and you will take them in from of her!  
  
David: Yeh, whatever.  
  
Peter: Go now and get one. (David leaves.) (Ezra is waiting outside.)  
  
Ezra: What happened? Did you tell him?  
  
David: He worked it out, but I didn't mention you.  
  
Ezra: Thanks man. So. can I have some more?  
  
David: (Annoyed) No! Anyway, I have to get them from the nurse now!  
  
  
  
Night - Outside  
  
Everyone else is in bed. David is sitting at the docks thinking. Daisy comes up to him.  
  
Daisy: Hey, what ya doin?  
  
David: Fishing.  
  
Daisy: Why are you always sarcastic?  
  
David: Because the aliens designed me like that. (Daisy sighs and starting to leave.)  
  
David: Were you happy as a child?  
  
Daisy: (turning around confused.) I guess, well when I was really young. (David doesn't say anything. Daisy sits next to him.)  
  
Daisy: Were you?  
  
David: Yeah, my dad and I used to go camping when I was five and that was cool.  
  
Daisy: But.  
  
David: But when I was seven he started to try to turn me into a soldier. He would try to teach me all this army stuff, and being seven, I didn't get it, so he got really mad.  
  
Daisy: (Surprised that he is opening up.) What did he do?  
  
David: He would yell and. (He trails off.)  
  
Daisy: Hit you?  
  
David: Yeah.  
  
David: I was never good enough for him, still aren't  
  
Daisy: Does it matter what he wants? You should just do what makes you happy.  
  
David: I try, but there's always someone judging me, even if it isn't my father.  
  
Daisy: Yeah. (She takes his hand. He looks down at it, then up at Daisy who is smiling at him. He smiles back.)  
  
  
  
The next morning.  
  
Dining hall. Everyone is sitting down except Ezra and David. David walks in and goes to down next to Daisy. Daisy sees Ezra walk in and look at David with Daisy, disappointed.  
  
Daisy to David: (Not wanting to hurt Ezra, but regretting hurting David.) That seat's taken.  
  
Daisy to Ezra: Ezra, sit here. (David looking hurt leaves; Daisy watches him walk out and feels bad for what she just did.) (David walks out side, passing another student.)  
  
David: Hey Tom, you got anything interesting?  
  
Tom: Yeah, here, you owe me. (Handing David a joint and a lighter.)  
  
David: Thanks. (David walks down to the docks and sits down while lighting the joint.) (David: thinking: 'Can't believe I trusted her.' He vowels never to tell anyone anything about his self again.) (Sophie walks up and sees him smoking.)  
  
Sophie: David! What are you doing?  
  
David: (Sarcastic) Climbing a tree.  
  
Sophie: Give it here. (Holding out her hand.)  
  
David: (looks up, his eyes are red from the joint.) Great.  
  
  
  
Peter's office  
  
Peter: I can't believe you did this!  
  
David: I can. (Sarcastic)  
  
Peter: Where'd you get it anyway?  
  
David: (Slightly stoned) It's a funny story actually, I looked down and hey presto there it was in my hand!  
  
Peter: What's gotten into you? The last couple of days you were improving, then you take drugs.  
  
David: Life's strange like that. What's my punishment?  
  
Peter: Kitchen's for a month.  
  
David: What? A month! It was only one joint!  
  
Peter: One too many, you can go.  
  
David: Thank you, oh great one. (He starts to leave.)  
  
Peter: Oh and David, (David turns back.) remember, when you're ready to stop hiding behind sarcasm, you can always talk to me.  
  
David: (confused) Um, ok. (He leaves.)  
  
  
  
Guys' Dorm  
  
David is alone; he is sitting on his bed reading a letter from his father. Daisy who had been looking for him walks in.)  
  
Daisy: Can we talk?  
  
David: (not looking up.) Yep.  
  
Daisy: I'm really sorry about this morning, I just didn't want to hurt Ezra.  
  
David: It's fine.  
  
Daisy: (Surprised he's not mad.) Ok. well, I'd better go.  
  
David: (looks up for the first time.) Yeah, bye.  
  
Daisy: (Seeing David's red eyes.) What'd you do? Did you take drugs? (Getting angry.)  
  
David: It's no big deal, I just smoked a joint.  
  
Daisy: If Peter finds out.  
  
David: (interrupting.) He already knows.  
  
Daisy: How could you be so stupid?  
  
David: Very easily actually.  
  
Daisy: Will you stop the sarcasm!  
  
David: Sorry your royal highness!  
  
Daisy: Don't you know what drugs can do to you?  
  
David: (getting really annoyed) Piss off. (Daisy stands there shocked, it is the first time David has yelled at her.)  
  
Daisy: Fine. (She leaves.)  
  
David: Terrific. (He scrunches up the letter and throws it at the bin and misses.) There goes my basketball career. (To himself.) 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Secrets and Answers  
  
  
  
Next day - Group, afternoon  
  
Peter: Ok, we'll start off today by saying how we feel, Scott.  
  
Scott: Happy, Auggie.  
  
Auggie: Relaxed, Jules.  
  
Juliette: Perky, David.  
  
David: Thirsty, Ez. (Is cut off by Peter)  
  
Peter: David, that is not a feeling, try again.  
  
David: Perky! (Imitating Juliette's voice)  
  
Peter: (sighing) I give up.  
  
David: Good for you. (Peter waits for David to ask what he's given up on, but David doesn't.)  
  
Peter: Don't you want to know what I've given up on?  
  
David: Not really, but you can tell me if it'll make you feel better.  
  
Peter: I've given up on trying to get you to open up.  
  
David: (Under his breath.) Took long enough.  
  
Peter: What did you say?  
  
David: I said; can we have a party to celebrate.  
  
Peter: (ignoring the comment.) I'm sick of your sarcasm.  
  
David: Good for you.  
  
Peter: You've been here for five months and you haven't been serious once.  
  
David: Being serious is highly over rated in my opinion.  
  
Peter: (sighing.) Scott, what do you know about David's life before Horizon?  
  
Scott: (Confused.) Um. his parents are divorced, his father is a general, um.that's about it.  
  
Peter: (nodding.) Jason you've been here for 2 weeks, what do you know about Scott?  
  
Jason: Um. he used to play football and basketball, he broke his arm when he was in school, he's had 7 girlfriends, (Shelby glares at Jason) but none as serious as Shelby (Not wanting Scott to get in trouble with Shelby.) um. (Peter interrupts)  
  
Peter: That's enough, (The cliff-hangers are confused about what Peter is saying.) You see David, you've been here for five months and we know nothing about you, while Jason's been here 2 weeks and he knows Scott's life story. What does that tell you?  
  
David: All Scott talks about is himself?  
  
Peter: (Getting annoyed.) No David! You hide behind sarcasm, that's what it tells you!  
  
David: Hate to disappoint you, but I'm not Shelby.  
  
Scott: (Under his breathe) Thank god.  
  
Peter: (ignoring the comment and continuing.) You hide behind sarcasm for two reasons; do you know what they are?  
  
David: No, care to enlighten me?  
  
Peter: One is to try to show that you're strong, something your father has always put pressure on you to be and the other is to stop you're self from getting hurt. You've been dumped so many times by your parents and other people that you stop people from getting to know the real you, so it doesn't happen again. (David goes red)  
  
David: You don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Peter: Oh, don't I? Ok David then why are you so sarcastic?  
  
David: (Sarcastic.) Cos, I'm naturally hilarious, why starve the world of my humour?  
  
Peter: This is exactly what I mean.  
  
David: (Standing up and walking over to the door.) This is stupid. (Just then Sophie walks through the door, stopping David from leaving.)  
  
Peter: David, sit down. (David walks back to his chair and sits down.) If you want to prove you don't push people away, tell us why you don't like your father.  
  
David: (He sits there for a while, trying to think of something to say. He looks up and sees everyone looking at him.) (Whispering) Why are you doing this? (To Peter)  
  
Peter: It's for your own good. (David sits there bitting his lip wanting to be anywhere but there. After a while David looks up at Peter.)  
  
David: (Whispering) Because I can't live up to his expectations.  
  
Peter: What would he do when you did something wrong?  
  
David: (Still whispering) He would hit me.  
  
Peter: (Shocked because David's father didn't seem the type.) With his hand? (Hoping it's not that serious.)  
  
David: (Holding back tears) Nuh, with stuff.  
  
Peter: Like what?  
  
David: Belts, wood. (Peter doesn't say anything.) You don't believe me! (Getting angry)  
  
Peter: Of course I do. (But there is doubt in his voice.)  
  
David: (Stands up.) You want proof? (He takes off his shirt and shows Peter his back, there are scars zigzagged down his back. The cliff-hangers have never seen them before because David always swims with his shirt on, because he says he gets sunburnt easily.) Now that I've opened up, can I go now or do you want to lock me up in a cell, ready for my hanging? (Going back to sarcasm)  
  
Peter: Uh, yeah you can all go. (They all leave without saying a word.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter's office  
  
Peter is sitting at his desk reading a book, Sophie walks in.  
  
Sophie: Tough session, huh.  
  
Peter: mmmm. (Still reading.)  
  
Sophie: What are you reading? (She reads over his shoulder.) (Reading.) Self inflicted injuries. (Surprised) You think David did that to himself?  
  
Peter: I don't know, (He puts down the book) his father just doesn't seem the type and what do we really know about this kid anyway?  
  
Sophie: We know him well enough to know he wouldn't make something like this up.  
  
Peter: Maybe, can you go get him for me.  
  
Sophie: Ok. (Hesitating, she leaves to find David)  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter's office - Later  
  
David walks in.  
  
David: You rang (Grinning stupidly to cover how nervous he is.)  
  
Peter: Ah, yes David, sit down. (David sits. Peter takes a deep breath.) David, have you ever cut yourself on peropus?  
  
David: What? No! (Confused, then he realises what Peter is hinting at.) I didn't, it wasn't me that, I didn't hit myself to get those scars!  
  
Peter: Ok. (Not believing him.)  
  
David: I didn't! Why won't you believe me?  
  
Peter: (Admitting) David, I've met your father and he doesn't seem the type.  
  
David: Oh, yeah, that'd be right, take his word over mine, cos he's the big, important general and I'm the pathetic, failure of a son. (Standing up) This is why I didn't tell anyone! What'd he say exactly?  
  
Peter: I haven't talked to him yet. (David sits back down in shock)  
  
David: (Trying to work it out.) So. you don't believe me not because he denied it, but because you just don't trust me? Great, even better.  
  
Peter: You want me to ring him now?  
  
David: No! I don't want him to know I told you!  
  
Peter: Fine then, you can go.  
  
David: (Stands up.) You still don't believe me! (Peter doesn't say anything.) Fine, call him. (He sits back down.)  
  
Peter: Ok. (He picks up the phone and dials. David looks terrified, Peter looks away from him.) Hello, General Ruxton? It's Peter Scarbrow from Mt Horizon.. I'm here with David.. No, nothing has happened to him.. Um, I hate to have to ask you this, but David has claimed that you used to, um, hit him....you did? (Surprised, not sure of what to say).. May I ask why...oh I see, I would appreciate it if you could maybe come up this weekend, so we can talk about it.. yes, I'll see you then. goodbye. (He hangs up. David is shaking and trying to hide it.)  
  
David: See, what'd I say. (Hiding his fear behind sarcasm)  
  
Peter: (Worried that David's father admitted it so casually.) I'm so sorry .  
  
David: (Interrupting. Says coldly.) Don't bother. (He gets up to leave.)  
  
Peter: David! Come back. (David shuts the door.) 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Another Newbie  
  
  
  
Note: I do not own any songs in this chapter, or the next few, nor do I own the characters, except the ones you don't recognize.  
  
  
  
Peter's office - Morning  
  
A fax comes through and Peter reads it.  
  
Peter: Great.  
  
Sophie: What?  
  
Peter: Social Services have dumped another kid on us.  
  
Sophie: Have we got room?  
  
Peter: Only just.  
  
Sophie: Who is he?  
  
Peter: Bradley O'Neil, he's a run away.  
  
Sophie: Not another one, this'll be fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
That night  
  
  
  
  
  
Bradley O'Neil:  
  
16, good looking, tall, spiky brown hair with blue and red tips. Had a band, he was vocalist and lead guitar. Dropped out of school when 15, after failing all subjects except English.  
  
In for drugs, mother committed suicide 1 yr ago cos father was violent (to Brad as well) Brad found mother in bath, wrists cut. Brad moved out (when still 15) and into a flat with a mate, flat pretty run down. Started to take a lot of drugs. Father married again to a woman half his age. Social services found Brad in a run down flat and father was forced to either look after him or send him to horizon.  
  
Social services went to flat and found him high, brought him to horizon in hand cuffs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brad and a Social Services Guy walk in, Peter comes up to them.  
  
Peter: So, you must be Brad  
  
Brad: No, I'm Chuck Norris, nice to meet you. (Sticks out hand smiling)  
  
Peter: (Sighing, turning to Social Services guy) Whats he taken?  
  
SSG: Not sure, but he's taken a lot of it!  
  
Peter: Ok, (turns to Brad) Come this way. (They walk into an office, not Peter's. He gives Brad the speech.) Any questions?  
  
Brad: Yeah, How do you get those lights looking so cool? (Looking up fascinated.)  
  
Peter: Ok. you can stay in the nurses' office til you come around.  
  
  
  
Nurses' Office  
  
Brad is lying on a bed, another guy is watching him, Peter is gone. Brad starts singing Coolio's Gangsters Paradise.  
  
Brad: As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I take a look at my life and release there's none left.  
  
AG (another guy): Can you stop!  
  
Brad: (thinking bout it) Um.. No.  
  
AG: Then sing something a bit more cheery  
  
Brad starts singing Brittney Spears Sometimes (I Don't know the words, so don't blame me) "Sometimes I run, sometimes I hide"  
  
AG: Shut up. (Tired)  
  
Brad starts singing Albuquerque.  
  
Brad: Way back when I was just a little bitty boy living in a box under the stairs in the corner of the basement half a block down the street from Jerry's Bit Shop, you know the place, well anyway, back then life was going swell and everything was just peachy. Except of course, for the undeniable fact that every single morning my mother would make me a big bowl of sauerkraut for breakfast. Awww - big bowl of sauerkraut every single morning it wa driving me crazy. I said to my mum, I said 'hey mum, what's with all the sauerkraut?' and my dear, sweet mother she just looked at me like a cow looks at an oncoming train and she leaned right down next to me and she said 'it's good for you' and then she tied me to the wall and stuck a funnel in my mouth and force fed me nothing but sauerkraut until I was 26 and a half years old.  
  
AG: God, how long does that go for?  
  
Brad: (pausing) 13 minutes (Continues) That's when I swore that someday, someday I would get outta that basement and travel to a magical, far away place. Where the sun is always shining and the air smells like warm root beer and the towels are oh so fluffy. Where the shriners and the lepers play their ukuleles all day long. And anyone on the streets will gladly shave your back for a nickel. Wacka wacka doodoo yeah. Well, let me tell you, people, it wasn't long at all before my dream came true. Because the very next day, a local radio station had this contest to see who could correctly guess the number of molecules in Leonard Nimoy's butt. I was off by three, but I still won the grand prize. That's right, a first class one-way ticket to Albuquerque, Albuquerque.  
  
AG: (Groans) Is that all you can do? Recite other peoples crap?  
  
Brad: Yep.  
  
AG: Screw this, you can look after your self, I'm leaving. (He stands up and leaves)  
  
Brad: See you later honey (waving) Dinner will be on the table waiting for you. (He looks around the room) Shit. (mumbles, Starts to yell/sing another song, Unsung Hero by One Dollar Short.) (Another man walks in.)  
  
AM (Another man): can you please keep quiet, people are trying to sleep! (the man leaves)  
  
Brad: Sorry (Grinning) 1, 2 ,3 ,4 my step mother is a whore, 5,6,7,8, this here place I really hate, 9,10,11,12 nothing rhymes with 12 at all, 13,14,15,16, I'm too high to make up more. (Starts singing Albuquerque again, from the beginning.)  
  
Brad: Way back when I was just a little bitty boy living in a box under the stairs in the corner of the basement half a block down the street from Jerry's Bit Shop, you know the place, well anyway, back then life was going swell and everything was just peachy. Except of course, for the undeniable fact that every single morning my mother would make me a big bowl of sauerkraut for breakfast. Awww - big bowl of sauerkraut every single morning it wa driving me crazy. I said to my mum, I said 'hey mum, what's with all the sauerkraut?' and my dear, sweet mother she just looked at me like a cow looks at an oncoming train and she leaned right down next to me and she said 'it's good for you' and then she tied me to the wall and stuck a funnel in my mouth and force fed me nothing but sauerkraut until I was 26 and a half years old..  
  
  
  
Morning  
  
Peter walks in and wakes up Brad.  
  
Peter: Get up, time for your search and tour.  
  
Brad: (Waking up, holding head) Ouuh man, shit, what happened?  
  
Peter: You're at Mt Horizon.  
  
Brad: Oh. yeah, it's all coming back to me now.  
  
(They walk into another room where his bags are. Peter starts searching them. He has previously taken a container of pills off him that was in his pocket)  
  
Brad: You won't find anything, you got my stash.  
  
(Peter pulls out some powder and some more pills.)  
  
Peter: So what's this then?  
  
Brad: Um, (Grinning) flour? I like to cook!  
  
Peter: Really. (Continues searching)  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Brad  
  
  
  
Outside  
  
Peter and Brad walk up to Cliff-hangers.  
  
Peter: This is Brad O'Neil, please make him feel welcome.  
  
(All the girls stare at him, he is really hot. Juliette smiles and walks up to him.)  
  
Juliette: Hi! I'm Juliette!  
  
Brad: Uh, hi. (She takes his hand and pulls him over.)  
  
Juliette: Sit down. (He looks confused)  
  
Brad: Ok, if you insist. (He sits down. No one talks) So. what actually happens here.  
  
Ezra: Peter didn't give you 'The Speech'? (Surprised)  
  
Brad: Probably, I was sorta out of it when I arrived.  
  
Ezra: Oh, I catch your drift. (Winking at him)  
  
Brad: Ok. (Thinking he is very weird.)  
  
Ezra: (pointing) Yeah well, I'm Ezra, this is Scott, the growth on him is Shelby, (Shelby glares at Ezra) Auggie, Daisy, Jason, Juliette, as you know and that thing there is David.  
  
David: (Sticking out his hand and shaking Brad's) Nice to meet you man.  
  
Brad: The pleasure is all yours.  
  
David: Not enjoying it so far?  
  
Brad: You could say that.  
  
David: I just did.  
  
Brad: (Not a question) You think.  
  
Ezra: Ohhh! David has a sarcastic competitor!  
  
(Brad stares at him amazed at how strange he is)  
  
Juliette: Leave him alone. (Ezra goes red and mumbles something.)  
  
(Brad thinking: Man, these are not my people. They're raving loonies!)  
  
Auggie: Class's in ½ hour, I've got homework to do. (He gets up to go to the dorms)  
  
Scott to Brad: (getting up) You need help unpacking? (Brad has his bag still with him.)  
  
Brad: Nuh, but it would probably help if I knew where to go.  
  
  
  
Guys' dorm room  
  
All the guys walk in. Brad looks around.  
  
Brad: Not bad.  
  
David: (interrupting) You're kidding, I've seen better rat holes.  
  
Brad: At least it's got a roof!  
  
Scott: (Concerned) You're last place didn't have a roof?  
  
Brad: Yeh, it did, sort of. (Grinning, remembering the flat, that looked more like a run down warehouse.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Recreation room  
  
Amy, Juliette and Daisy are talking, Scott and Shelby are making out, Ezra, Auggie, David and Jason are playing cards. Brad is reading, he is tapping his foot to a beat in his head. He suddenly looks up.  
  
Brad: Anyone got any paper?  
  
Auggie: Nuh.  
  
(Brad gets up and runs out. A few minutes later he comes back in walking while writing vigorously.)  
  
Juliette: What are you doing?  
  
(Brad holds up his hand to silence her and keeps writing. She gets up intrigued and walks over. He stops writing and starts reading it smiling. She peers over his shoulder trying to read it, he notices and hides it.)  
  
Juliette: (Whining) What is it?  
  
Brad: Nothing.  
  
Juliette: Come on! Please.  
  
Brad: They're lyrics.  
  
Juliette: To a song?  
  
Brad: (Sarcastically) Nuh, to a tree.  
  
Juliette: What?  
  
Brad: (looking at her amazed) Never mind.  
  
Juliette: Are you writing a song?  
  
Brad: Hopefully.  
  
Juliette: Wow! Do you play anything?  
  
Brad: Drums and guitar, oh, and recorder.  
  
Juliette: Wow!  
  
Brad: It's not that amazing.  
  
Juliette: Yes it is!  
  
Brad: Ok. (Wanting to get away from her.) Yeah, well I'd better get back to my book. (Hinting, opening the book)  
  
Juliette: Oh, ok (Walks back to Daisy and Amy)  
  
Juliette: He's so nice! And hot! (Giggling)  
  
Daisy: Great.  
  
(Juliette stares at Brad who is taping his foot and writing again, she sighs)  
  
  
  
  
  
Afternoon - Group.  
  
Peter: Ok Brad, why don't you say something about yourself.  
  
Brad: Um, ok, what?  
  
Peter: Anything.  
  
Brad: (thinking for a minute) Dunno, ask me something and I'll answer it.  
  
Peter: Ok, good idea. Scott?  
  
Scott: Um, do you get on with your parents?  
  
Brad: (Everyone looks at him) No. Next?  
  
Ezra: Where'd you last live?  
  
Brad: A building the landlord called a flat, but you'd have trouble passing it off for a construction site, in the city.  
  
Juliette: Do you have a band?  
  
Brad: Yeah. (Peter looks at him interested)  
  
Peter: What do you play?  
  
Brad: Drums and guitar, which reminds me, can you get my dad to currier my guitar up here?  
  
Peter: You can call him after this.  
  
Brad: Uh, it's not important.  
  
Peter: Anyone else?  
  
Scott: Why don't you get on with your parents?  
  
(Everyone looks at Brad waiting to see what he'll see)  
  
Brad: (looking straight at Scott) Cos my father married a whore half his age, 2 months after my mother committed suicide. (No one says anything. Peter is surprised Brad was so honest) (to Peter.) See, I don't have anything to hide, so can I go back to my hole in the ground now?  
  
Peter: Sorry, no can do, its outta my hands.  
  
Brad: Oh well, worth a try.  
  
Peter: Ok, I think that's all, you can go and remember dinner's in ½ an hour.  
  
David: (jumps up and salutes) Yes sir. (Everyone leaves)  
  
  
  
Please review! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Music and Symbolism  
  
  
  
Recreation room - the next day  
  
Scott walks in with Brad.  
  
Scott: There it is.  
  
(Brad walks over and sits down while running his fingers over the keys, then starts playing a heavy metal song on the piano. He stops and laughs. Turning to Scott...)  
  
Brad: (Sarcastically) Nice piano.  
  
Scott: What do you mean? (Confused at his sarcasm)  
  
Brad: (Snickering) It's outta tune. The C sounds more like a C sharp.  
  
Scott: It does?  
  
Brad: What are you tone deaf?  
  
(He plays two Cs at the same time, they sound strange.)  
  
Scott: Oh yeah, I never noticed it.  
  
(Brad starts playing something, Juliette walks in and sees Brad, she smiles. Brad hears her and stops, turning around)  
  
Juliette: What's that called?  
  
Brad: Dunno, just made it up then.  
  
Juliette: Wow! That's amazing!  
  
Scott: (patting Brad on the shoulder) I'll leave you two love birds alone. (He leaves.)  
  
Juliette: (Sitting down at the piano with Brad) Can you teach me something?  
  
Brad: Piano's not really my speciality.  
  
Juliette: So, just teach me hot cross buns or something.  
  
Brad: Nuh, um, what your favourite song?  
  
Juliette: Dunno, why?  
  
Brad: Um, how bout Tomorrow by Silverchair?  
  
Juliette: Have you got the music for that?  
  
Brad: Nuh, don't need it.  
  
(He starts to work it out by playing it. He plays the first verse then looks at Juliette.)  
  
Juliette: You just worked that out!  
  
Brad: Yeh, here,  
  
(Putting her fingers on the keys. He plays it again, but using her fingers, she smiles.)  
  
Juliette: That's so cool!  
  
(He stops and leans over and kisses her, she kisses him back, Peter walks in.)  
  
Peter: None of that thanks! (Brad and Juliette look up) Brad, can I see you in my office now.  
  
(He leaves, Juliette starts to giggle as Brad gets up and leaves)  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Peter's office  
  
They both walk in. Peter walks behind his desk and lifts up a guitar case onto his desk smiling at Brad.  
  
Peter: Well?  
  
Brad: Great, thanks. (Smiling, but not overly happy)  
  
Peter: (Confused) I thought you'd be a bit more enthusiastic.  
  
Brad: Yeah, well, there's no much point if I don't have an amp.  
  
Peter: Oh.  
  
Brad: Shows how much my father knows about music not to mention my life, huh. (He picks the guitar up and walks out with it.) Thanks anyway.  
  
  
  
********************************************************** Guys' Dorm room.  
  
Brad walks over and places his guitar on his bed. He opens the case and takes it out smiling. He sits on his bed and starts to play. Auggie walks in.  
  
Auggie: Wow man, that yours?  
  
Brad: Yep, nice huh. Saved up for 2 years to get this.  
  
Auggie: I wouldn't keep it here though; this place is full of kleptoes.  
  
Brad: I'll probably keep it in the rec room. (David walks in.)  
  
David: (To Brad) Hey, look it's the music man!  
  
Brad: (He smiles then starts singing and playing [The Whitlams - You made me Hard]) You made me hard, you made me strong, I was simple, but not for long. (David goes red.)  
  
Brad to David: Symbolism's weird huh. (Brad smiles at David knowing he's hiding something.)  
  
David: (Trying to act cool.) Whatever man. (He walks out before Brad says anymore)  
  
*********************************************************** Midnight - docks  
  
David is sitting alone. Brad walks down to join him.  
  
David: (Hearing something, turns around.) Go away.  
  
Brad: Um. no. (He sits down.) So, what's on ya mind.  
  
David: Nothing.  
  
Brad: Yeah, you're right, stupid question. (David glares at him)  
  
David: My dad's coming tomorrow.  
  
Brad: Ahh, the parental visitational rights, they'll always get you. (David doesn't say anything.) So, whatcha in for?  
  
David: (Smirking) Wouldn't you like to know.  
  
Brad: Yeah, I would, that's why I'm asking. (David still doesn't say anything) Ok then, if I tell you something bout me, will you tell me something bout you?  
  
David: Ok, shoot.  
  
Brad: Ok, I started taking drugs when I was 8, now you.  
  
David: (looking up surprised) Eight!  
  
Brad: Yeah, now what bout you.  
  
David: My father used to abuse me, good enough?  
  
Brad: Yeah, emotionally or physically?  
  
David: Both.  
  
Brad: Geez. Ok, I was the one that found my mother.  
  
David: (Staring at him) Um, my mother left after my father got too bad.  
  
Brad: Um, my first girlfriend, Janette, (He smiles remembering) the first time I brought her home my parents freaked, I got an hour long lecture after that. She had 12 piecing and 3 tattoos, some piercing in very um, different spots, made it interesting though.  
  
David: (Laughing.) I've never actually had a real girlfriend.  
  
Brad: What about Daisy, she likes you man.  
  
David: Nuh, she likes Ezra, she just pulls me around for fun.  
  
Brad: It's more than that.  
  
David: Ok, your turn.  
  
Brad: Um, I dunno, you know my life story.  
  
David: Why'd you start to take drugs?  
  
Brad: Peer pressure I guess and it just felt good.  
  
David: Yeah, if they was one thing you'd change bout yourself, what would it be?  
  
Brad: Probably my hair cut  
  
David: (laughing) I dunno what I'd change.  
  
Brad: How bout the fact that you push people away.  
  
David: (looking at him surprised) How do you know that? You've only been here a few days.  
  
Brad: (Getting up.) I used to be just like you. (He leaves, while David sits there confused. He gets up and runs after Brad)  
  
David: (Running up to Brad) What do ya mean? Why aren't you still like me?  
  
Brad: Cos I realised it wasn't my fault and that my father was the one who had to live with it. (David stops, confused, while Brad walks away.)  
  
  
  
Please review 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Trip on love  
  
  
  
The next day - Lodge  
  
Brad has just returned from Peter's office he now has his amp for his electric guitar and acoustic guitar.  
  
Shelby and Daisy are talking in the corner while Brad plays chords on his acoustic guitar. He's pretending not to be listening.  
  
Shelby: I don't know, Scott seems to be moving too fast, I'm afraid it's all gonna fall apart.  
  
Daisy: Do you love him?  
  
Shelby: Yeah, I just don't know, I shouldn't feel like this, but I do. (Trails off.)  
  
Brad: (Unable to resist saying something.) You're afraid.  
  
Shelby: (Confused) What?  
  
Brad: You're afraid of getting hurt, you're vulnerable and that's making you feel uncomfortable.  
  
Shelby: (Not wanting to show her nice side to a stranger.) What would you know, any way it's none of your business, BUTT OUT!  
  
Brad: (Smiling, knowing he's right.) Ok, sorry. (He starts playing a song, Trip on Love by Abra Moore.)  
  
  
  
I let my guard down  
  
In a momentary lapse of emotion  
  
And it just slipped out  
  
That we both knew my heart could be broke  
  
  
  
(Shelby glares at him and he winks back)  
  
  
  
I said something I never intended to say  
  
You stopped laughing  
  
And asked me, "Do you feel alone in that way"  
  
Do you trip on love?  
  
Do you run from magic?  
  
When you kiss someone  
  
Do you make it tragic?  
  
If you feel too much  
  
Do you start to panic?  
  
When your word comes out  
  
Do you trip on love?  
  
  
  
(Shelby gets up and storms out, reluctantly Daisy follows. Brad smiles and keeps singing and playing.)  
  
  
  
I just stood there  
  
Had expected another reaction  
  
Out of thin air  
  
In the strangest sense of satisfaction  
  
Can you tell me?  
  
How you see me somewhere  
  
And if you held me  
  
Would you let me see a part of yourself?  
  
Do you trip on love?  
  
Do you run from magic?  
  
When you kiss someone  
  
Do you make it tragic?  
  
When you feel too much  
  
Do you start to panic?  
  
When your word comes out  
  
Do you trip on love?  
  
(Peter who has been watching this, sighs, he can't work out Brad.)  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Docks - Afternoon.  
  
Daisy, seeing David sitting all by himself walks up.  
  
Daisy: Hey. (David looks up; he looks very anxious and even scared.)  
  
David: (annoyed.) What do you want?  
  
Daisy: Are you ok?  
  
David: Never been better.  
  
Daisy: (Sitting down next to him.) When's he coming?  
  
David: Who? The General? This afternoon.  
  
Daisy: Mmmm.  
  
David: Mmmm what?  
  
Daisy: Nothing.  
  
David: No, tell me. (Annoyed)  
  
Daisy: Is all that stuff you said true?  
  
David: No, I just made it up to shut up Peter. (Daisy looks at him not sure if he's being sarcastic, David notices this.) Ok course it's bloody true, you think I have that good an imagination.  
  
Daisy: You ok bout your father coming?  
  
David: Yeh, I'm fine. (Daisy looks at him. Thinking *He's such a bad liar*) (seeing Daisy looking at him.) What?  
  
Daisy: I can see right through you.  
  
David: Do you like what you see. (Smiling evilly to hide how much that statement got to him.)  
  
(Daisy shakes her head and lies back. Neither of them says anything, both dreading The General's arrival.)  
  
Please review!  
  
I know it's getting/is crap, but I'll finish it soon. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
  
  
Outside, Night.  
  
Peter is waiting with David for his father. A car pulls up. Peter looks at David, he looks terrified. The General gets out of the car and walks up to them. Peter leads the general into his office without saying a word, David follow reluctantly, but stays outside Peter's office listening.  
  
Peter: (sitting down.) Uh, David and I were talking and he happened to mention that you used to hit him, as a punishment. (Not sure of what to expect)  
  
General: Yes, that's right.  
  
Peter: (Confused) Uh, did you mean to?  
  
General: Children need discipline.  
  
Peter: Yes, but I think you'd agree with me when I say that's not the way it should be done.  
  
General: No, I don't. I needed to pull him into line and that was the way I chose to do it.  
  
Peter: (Getting angry) You're not the least bit sorry for beating him up?  
  
General: I did not beat him up, I merely did what was necessary, although it didn't seem to work, look at where he is now. (Peter raises his eyebrows, not sure of what to say)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Girls' Dorm - Night  
  
Everyone is asleep, David sneaks in and walks over to Daisy's bed, he kneels down and tries to wake her.  
  
David: (Whispering.) Daisy, Daisy. (She wakes up groaning.)  
  
Daisy: What?  
  
David: Can I talk to you? (Daisy, seeing David serious for once gets up and walks outside with him, they sit at the docks.)  
  
Daisy: (after a while.) Sooooo.. (Hoping he'll say something.) Did you want to tell me something in particular?  
  
David: Not really.  
  
Daisy: So why'd you drag me out of bed?  
  
David: You can go back if you want. (Daisy, sensing David needs companionship, doesn't move.)  
  
Daisy: (after a while.) So, why aren't you in bed?  
  
David: Wasn't tired, so I thought I'd bug you instead of lying in bed awake.  
  
Daisy: How kind of you.  
  
David: I thought so. (The awkward silence is broken by Daisy.)  
  
Daisy: So, what happened with your father?  
  
David: (becoming agitated, looking down at his hands.) Nothing really. He admitted it, Peter grovelled and the party ended with Peter yelling at me for not wanting to press charges.  
  
Daisy: (surprised.) Why aren't you?  
  
David: I'm stupid, but I'm not that stupid. I'd rather have a fucked up family, than have no family. (The awkward silence is broken by Daisy yet again.)  
  
Daisy: He admitted to it?  
  
David: Yeh, not only that, but he said he would keep on doing it for as long as I was messed up, If I still lived with him that is.  
  
(Daisy watched David as he said this; he showed no emotion on his face or in his voice.)  
  
Daisy: You're allowed to be sad. (David looks at her surprised.)  
  
David: Oh, but the General doesn't like that. (in a perfect imitation of his father's voice...) Don't show any emotion, showing emotion is weak. Try harder, your not trying! You will amount to nothing David. You're pathetic. You are a failure. (He trails off and looks down.)  
  
Daisy: (punching him on the shoulder gently, trying to lighten the mood.) You're good at that.  
  
David: (confused) Good at what?  
  
Daisy: Imitations.  
  
David: Yeh, well I bloody well heard it everyday.  
  
Daisy: (putting her head on his shoulder) I don't think you're pathetic.  
  
(David looks down at her surprised and slowly puts his arm around her. She falls asleep, David sits there watching her until the sun comes up.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
5 am  
  
Sophie walks up behind them and sits next to David, he's watching the sun rise, Daisy is still asleep.  
  
Sophie: You ok?  
  
David: Fine.  
  
Sophie: Did you get any sleep. (David looks at her annoyed.)  
  
David: Are you gonna give me a punishment or what.  
  
Sophie: Well, you are breaking the rules by being out here, but I'll let it slide.  
  
David: (still annoyed) Thanks.  
  
Sophie: (ignoring his attitude.) You're welcome. (She gets up and walks off.) 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
  
  
Dining Hall  
  
David and Daisy walk in hand in hand, Ezra and Shelby stare at them.  
  
Daisy: (sitting down with David next to her) What?  
  
Shelby: Nothing. (She goes back to eating)  
  
Brad: This is so lame. Ezra is jealous of David being with Daisy and Shelby can't stand David and doesn't want her friend going out with someone like him. There you go.  
  
David: I'm not with Daisy. (Daisy looks at him, disappointed, but trying not to show it. Ezra smiles)  
  
Brad: Well that cleared that up. (No one says anything) But there is still a weird vibe, so I'm off. (He stands up and leaves)  
  
(Peter walks up)  
  
Peter: David, can I see you in my office?  
  
David: Great, sure, whatever you want master. (He gets up reluctantly and leaves without looking at Daisy.)  
  
Ezra: So Daisy, how's your English essay coming?  
  
Daisy: (not listening) Huh?  
  
Ezra: How's your English essay coming?  
  
Daisy: Fine, why?  
  
Ezra: Just wondering.  
  
Daisy: Ok. (Watching David follow Peter out)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peter's Office  
  
Peter is sitting at his desk.  
  
Peter: (to David) Your father (David gulps at the mention of his father) wants you for a week or two. (David goes white)  
  
David: Why?  
  
Peter: He feels he doesn't know you anymore, he said he wants to cement your relationship.  
  
David: Can I use real cement?  
  
Peter: (ignoring the comment, he stands up and walks over to David and kneels down in front of him.) I can stop this if you just let me call the police, other than that, there is no way I can stop him from taking you. All I need is one statement from you and you'll never have to see him again.  
  
David: Except in court.  
  
Peter: (standing up) Think about it.  
  
David: I've thought about it, I'll go with him, when do I leave?  
  
Peter: Are you sure? (David slowly nods, not sure at all) Tomorrow.  
  
David: (grinning) Oakey dokey. (He walks out)  
  
******************************************************************  
  
THE END.  
  
This is continued in the sequel, This Has a Title (original I know)  
  
David goes home with his father and someone finds out Brad's secret. Shelby freaks out at commitment and Ezra cracks onto Daisy.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS FOR PLOTS FOR THE SEQUEL.  
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing! Yous all rock. 


End file.
